


Here's To The Places We Weren't Supposed To Be.

by LostInMyThoughts



Series: Clexa Week 2017 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke, Bartender Lexa (The 100), Clexa Week 2017, ClexaWeek2017, Doctor Clarke, F/F, Fluff, Locked In, fun times, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMyThoughts/pseuds/LostInMyThoughts
Summary: Another day in the books!Day 3: Stuck TogetherClarke is forced by her mother to attend a fundraiser and once she has had enough of the place she sneaks off only to get locked in a supply room with Lexa Woods, someone she hasn't seen since high school.A.k.a Another fluffy one shot for Clexa Week 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> Man I am 3 for 3 this week! I have to admit I'm pretty proud of myself!
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy please don't hesitate to comment on what you liked! (Or didn't-- so I can fix it in the future...just ya know be cool about it)
> 
> Also check out days 1 and 2 if you haven't already!
> 
> And as always please forgive any and all spelling/grammar mistakes. They will be there. :)

At this rate there was no way that she was going to be able to last the entirety of the night. Her mother had pretty much forced her to join her at the fundraiser for the hospital, not only to support her mother, but to schmooze and meet people and network herself as much as possible for her own future career in the field. Having Griffin as a last name certainly helped in the matter but, she would have to work hard on her own as well, or so her mom happily informed her time and time again.

These days however Clarke was thinking more and more about straying away from the medical field altogether. As much as she enjoyed growing up in a hospital and learning little things here and there from her mother, her heart was pushing her towards another direction. Art. She loved and romanticized the idea of being an artist and having her own studio and gallery shows. And she reasoned with herself that if she did well enough as an artist she could still throw fancy fundraisers like this one only with much more interesting people. 

She smiled as Marcus Kane approached her. Her parents were great friends with the man and he had practically practically a second father to her while she was growing up. He was maybe the one person in this whole room that she didn’t have to plaster on a fake smile for.

“Well don’t you look beautiful.” Kane smiled, wrapping his arms around Clarke who wore a long gold dress that fit her almost perfectly.

“You don’t look so bad yourself old man.” Clarke winked straightening the blue bow tie the man adorned. 

“Why, thank you.” He laughed. “Have you been able to find someway to entertain yourself?” Kane questioned, knowing Abby had to drag her daughter here. Clarke rolled her eyes and let out a slow breath.

“I’m definitely the youngest person here. And I really don’t think I can handle one more person inevitably telling me that I have a lot to live up to and how proud my mom must be that I chose to follow in her footsteps.” Clarke groaned and Kane laughed before looking over her shoulder and raising his eyebrows. Clarke knew right away that someone must have been coming over to talk with them.

“Marcus, Miss Griffin.” An older man approached and Clarke turned planting herself by Kane’s side as they greeted each other. Kane shook the man’s hand and Clarke nodded and smiled sweetly. “It’s great to see you here Miss Griffin.”

“Clarke, please.” She insisted.

“Of course, Clarke. How’s school going? I hear you’re following in your mother’s footsteps. Quite the steps to live up to.” He chuckled to himself as if it was an original thought and that there hadn’t been at least ten other people that had approached her with the same statements throughout the night. Kane held back his laughter, his shoulders bouncing slightly earning a subtle elbowed his side from Clarke. 

“I am honored to follow her footsteps. I only hope to be half as good as she is.” Clarke recited with practiced ease. “If you would please excuse me. I should actually go and check in with her.” 

“Of course.” The older man smiled, turning his attention to Kane as Clarke made her escape. She took a quick scan of the room but didn’t come across her mother. She did however notice an exit and took her chance before she was approached by someone else she just didn’t want to talk with.

Walking down an empty hall she heard the sounds of the fundraiser slowly fading away and when she found and open stockroom she quickly turned in before someone came down the hall and pulled her back into the room filled with stuffy old doctors. She grabbed the door closing it slowly when she heard someone yell from behind her.

“DON’T SHUT--” The girl stopped as the door clicked closed. “The door.” she finishes quietly. Clarke turns with her hand placed on her racing heart. Frightened from not having seen the girl behind her when she had stepped into the room. 

“Fuck, you scared me.” She said looking towards the voice behind her. “Lexa Woods?” She asked a slight smile forming across her lips.

“Clarke Griffin.” Lexa sighed. “I see not much has changed since high school. Still getting caught in places you don’t belong.” She quipped, holding a box of wine in her arms. 

“Hey, that was one time and I was trying to impress this pretty girl I knew.” Clarke smiled turning back to open the door but it didn’t budge. “Oh shit.” She uttered, shaking the door handle.

“Yep.” Lexa sighed again. “It locks automatically and can only be opened from the outside. Which makes no sense at all to me, but it is what it is. And now we are stuck here until someone either figures it out and notices I’m missing or needs more booze.” She places the box of wine down. “Unless you have a phone hiding somewhere in that dress of yours?” Lexa asked with a smirk and lift of her eyebrow.

“I don’t.” Clarke confessed. “So I guess we are stuck here.” She shrugs, more than okay with any excuse not to be at the fundraiser.

“Guess so.” Lexa agrees finding a sturdier box then the one she was holding to sit down on. “So tell me about this pretty girl you used to know.” Clarke smiles and finds a similar box to sit on in the small stock room.

“Well, I haven’t seen her in several years.” She confesses. “But she was the quiet nerdy type. Always had her nose in a book but somehow also very athletic. She was on our soccer team.”

“Hmm,” Lexa hummed smiling and moving her hand to run over the scar on her knee without even realizing it. 

“Yep, and she has this beautiful long brown hair with these deep soul searching green eyes that I swear you could just lose yourself in.” Clarke reminisced. “I found myself lost in them quite often.”

“She sounds awful.” Lexa laughed.

“She was perfect. But I fucked it up before it could really ever start and moved across the country to become a doctor.” Clarke confessed.

“That’s a shame.” Lexa shook her head. “Although,” she started raising her finger in the air. “Last I heard she tore her acl and her achilles in her first year at university and had to stop playing soccer, which just made her miserable and unbearable to be around. And... now she is stuck bartending and going to school to become a teacher and is still very stuck in the city she grew up in.” Lexa spoke with false cheerfulness as she leaned over and grabbed a bottle of their house tequila and opened it. “So you dodged a bullet there.” She finishes raising the bottle towards Clarke before bringing it up to her lips and taking a quick swig.

“You tore your acl AND your achilles?” Clarke questioned.

“Yep, all it took was one really bad, really illegal tackle. My acl was an easy fix but the achilles was a nightmare.” The brunette said sadly handing Clarke the tequila bottle. 

“I’m so sorry Lexa. I know how much you loved soccer.” Clarke sympathized taking her own sip from the bottle. 

Lexa shrugged and took the bottle back from Clarke. “I have come to accept the fact that I am the villain in this story because I just don’t seem to get the happy ending ever. And as the rules say...villains don’t get happy endings.” Lexa joked.

“Still so melancholic I see.” Clarke laughed shaking her head as she watched Lexa throw back another shot of the tequila. “You are definitely not a villain and your story is far from over.” Clarke chuckled standing up and moving to sit on a box by Lexa’s side. “In fact,” she smirked grabbing the bottle back and taking another sip, scrunching her face as swallowed it. “I think You’re next act just began.”

“Oh really? I don’t know… I don’t have much left to lose Clarke.” Lexa played along. “I’ve already had the dream ending injury AND I’ve already let the girl getaway. By now she is probably already betrothed to some charming hero.” She throws out there locking her gaze onto Clarke crystal blue eyes.

“Ahh,  well see you’re luck is already changing for the better. The girl is definitely not betrothed. She is in fact as single as it gets because she is kind of in her last year of university with a dual major and is preparing for med school next year. So she has no time to search for a suitable charming hero.”

“Single huh?  Duly Noted.” Lexa smirked. “So knowing you, or at least 17 year old you. I’m going to go ahead and guess your majors are bio?” She paused waiting for Clarke’s inevitable nod. “Annnd, something to do with art?”

“Yep, art and design.” She smiled. “My mother was not happy about that. She suggested something else that would help with med school.”

“Would have been practical.” Lexa agreed. “But you did always love to draw and paint.” She pointed out. “In fact, I remember quite well that it was your painting that brought us to the school roof.”

“How else was I supposed to impress a pretty girl? Plus it also brought about our first kiss.” Clarke reminded the other girl.

“Oh, trust me that is something I will never forget.” Lexa laughed. “We we’re in so much trouble that night.”

Clarke hummed in agreement taking another sip from the bottle of tequila they had been passing back and forth. “Are you going to get in trouble for taking this?” She asked. “And drinking on the job?” She frowned with sudden realization.

“Nah, I’ll pay for the bottle and my shift was technically over before you trapped us in here.”

“Ugh, I needed an escape from all those stuffy doctors out there. My mom is probably frantically searching for me by now.” Clarke snickered and they both settled into a small moment of silence. “I can’t believe i’m sitting here trapped in a closet with you.” Clarke admitted before drinking from the bottle again.

“Ya, it’s pretty crazy.” Lexa agreed taking a deep breath as if she were hyping herself up to say something. “What do you think would have happened if you didn’t go away for school.” She asked Clarke quietly.  

“I really don’t know.” Clarke sighed. “I thought about it a lot, for a while.” Clarke admitted. “So many times I wanted to call you or text you but you looked so hurt when I said I couldn’t be your girlfriend.” Clarke laughed at younger herself. “I was so stupid.”

“You weren’t, you had your future planned. I was hurt but I understood Clarke.”

“Ya but I’m the one who initiated it all!” She pointed out. “I’m the one who dragged you up to the roof to impress you with my painting and I’m the one who kissed you. I shouldn’t have done that knowing I was leaving a few months later.”

“Hey,” Lexa started turning her body towards the blonde and placing her hand on her thigh, giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze. “It’s really okay Clarke, you were always a good memory. Never a bad one.” Lexa promised.

“I was?”

“You were.” Lexa said again and Clarke blushed as she turned her body to face Lexa’s.

“I should have called you.” Clarke noted, tucking a piece of Lexa’s hair behind her ear.

“You should have.” Lexa nodded smiling, her eyes drifting from Clarke’s gaze to her lips and back again. “But act two could bring about new luck and second chances.” She prompted leaning in closer to Clarke.

“It could.” Clarke agreed and she closed the distance Lexa left between their lips. Lexa melted easily into the kiss. A kiss reminiscent to their first. Soft, slow and mostly innocent. Lexa blindly reached for the tequila bottle still in Clarke’s hand and placed it behind them on one of the stock shelves. Clarke used the opportunity to bring her hands up to Lexa’s neck, inviting her to deepen their kiss and Lexa willingly obliged.

“Don’t let me run away this time.” Clarke whispered breathlessly against Lexa’s lips and the brunette shook her head before quickly reconnecting their lips. Standing them both up and pushing Clarke up against the wall of the closet. Clarke let out a surprised yelp when her back hit the wall and their once sweet and innocent kiss took a steamy turn. Clarke could feel her heart racing as Lexa took her bottom lip into her mouth biting gently before releasing it and she couldn’t help the small moan that escaped her. 

Before things could get any further the door to the stock closet opened up and both girls turned towards the intruder.

“Why do they always find us when we are kissing.” Lexa grumbled.

“Lexa?” Anya smirked. “Well this is interesting.” She laughed. “I just need to grab a case of wine apparently someone else was supposed to before she left but she forgot.” She mused lifting her eyebrows at the girls she had caught. Both with looks of guilt and flushed faces. She grabbed the box she needed and watched as both Clarke and Lexa watched her silently. “Should I shut this door or…” 

“NO!” Both Clarke and Lexa yelled and Anya laughed again before walking away leaving the door open.

“Do you want to get out of here with me?” Lexa whispered turning back towards Clarke whose bottom lip was caught between her teeth. Clarke nodded and leaned in for another quick kiss before Lexa grabbed her hand and lead her out the back entrance of the building.


End file.
